Dawn
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-039/213 |producer(s)= |story= |script= John Shiban |director=Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572197 |guests=Gregg Henry as Zho'Kaan and Brad Greenquist as Captain Khata'n Zshaar |previous_production=The Catwalk |next_production=Stigma |episode=ENT S02E13 |airdate=8 January 2003 |previous_release=The Catwalk |next_release=Stigma |story_date(s)=Unknown (2152) |previous_story=The Catwalk |next_story=Stigma }} =Summary= Commander Tucker is off-ship testing the new autopilot technology on one of Enterprise's shuttle pods. Without warning, his craft is approached and fired upon by an unknown ship. With the main systems damaged and central power lost, he is soon forced to crash-land on one of the planet's many moons. On the moon, Tucker survives the crash relatively unscathed, and tries to repair the communications systems. He soon realizes that he is not alone, however, and is ambushed by another alien, who has also crashed on the moon. After taking each other hostage, a truce of sorts occurs as they both realize that surviving is their main goal. Meanwhile, having lost contact with the shuttle, Enterprise commences a search of the area. They are soon intercepted by a large ship belonging to Arkonians, who claim this region as their own. The Arkonians are territorial and aggressive, and have their own strained history with the Vulcans. While they demand that Enterprise immediately set course out of their system, their captain is reluctantly persuaded by Captain Archer to agree to a combined search of the sixty-two moons - it seems the aliens have lost one of their shuttle pods as well. Finally, Tucker is able to use the surviving technology from both shuttles to get the transmitter working, managing to contact Enterprise. To complicate matters, the sun is slowly rising, and the temperature on the moon is becoming lethally hot. Moreover, since the moon's atmosphere interferes with the shuttle pods' power systems, Enterprise will have to beam the survivors up. However, the alien, Zho'Kaan, is in too much physiological distress to survive the trip, and Tucker won't abandon his new friend. Archer then has the Arkonians launch a shuttle modified to function in the moon's atmosphere. Later, with the crew back on board, Sub-Commander T'Pol concedes that the rescue has allowed for friendlier and more productive relations with the Arkonians in one day than the Vulcans managed over a hundred years. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # SMT on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:07 pm: The Arkonians are a territorial species. The Vulcans have had dealings with them for a century, and not on the best of terms. You'd think the Vulcans would have a map of Arkonian territory, to avoid unnecessary future confrontations. If so, shouldn't Enterprise, going off into territory uncharted to them, have been given access to said map, so they would avoid running afoul of them? Josh M on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 9:07 pm: It's possible that this territory became Arkonian relatively recently. # And wouldn't this be the case for a number of other species Enterprise might unintentionally offend with their presence? Wonder why the Vulcans are holding back … This could be a deliberate attempt, likely by the High Command, to give Humanity a bad reputation with other races, in order to get revenge for the incidents at P’Jem and Paraagan II. # Influx on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:09 pm: Beam. Something. Down!!!!! Bluegoing to bed really ma Berry on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:18 pm: I liked this episode. I liked the idea that the humans proved better than the Vulcans, However, like Influx above I was screaming beam down water or shelter or Margolian mucus pods from Phlox's collection.''Seniram 21:16, October 25, 2018 (UTC)''The enviromental conditions might have a more detrimental effect on unmodified transporters than they do on shuttles! # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:21 pm: The Arkonians look like a cross between the Tosk character from DS9's Captive Pursuit and the Voth from VOY's Distant Origin Maybe the two have a shared ancestry? (That would really annoy the Voth!) # The mountain that Trip and Zho'Kaan climb doesn't seem very large. Is it really feasible that this slight distance (in relation to the size of the whole planet) could have such a large impact on how well the transmission is sent? ScottN on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 11:06 pm: Ever try to receive broadcast TV in a small valley? Hills aren't too big, but... Plus, the minerals in the rock were interfering. Go higher, you get better line-of-sight. # Why aren't there phase pistols in the shuttle? Josh M on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 9:07 pm:''Good question. While they only have 16 overall (for a crew of 83), it's always good to arm themselves. Especially when it's this crew. Even Reed and Trip had one in their trip in Shuttlepod One.''Seniram 21:16, October 25, 2018 (UTC) It may not have been deemed necessary! # Other episodes establish that there is a universal translator in the communicator. Why would Trip go on a mission without a phase pistol or a communicator? Josh M on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 9:07 pm: I guess the same reason he didn't think that he'd need a phase pistol. He didn't anticipate any contact with other beings and he already has a comm system on the pod. # Perhaps Trip could have set up the shuttlepod's engine to explode and then gotten a good distance away. According to Shuttlepod One, the Enterprise's sensors could detect this from a pretty good distance. Obi-Juan on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 7:10 pm: Probably not a good idea. Tucker could easily estimate the size of the blast the shuttle would make, but he probably didn't have much to use to control the timing with main power out and no weapons. Unless he took a long walk to scout the local terrain, he couldn't guarantee that he'd reach minimum safe distance before the blast. # When T'Pol identified the ship as Arkonian, why didn't she move so that the alien captain couldn't see her. She knew of the hostility that the Arkonians have toward Vulcans. Josh M on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 9:07 pm: Doesn't seem like a very Vulcan (or T'Pol-like) action to do. Then again, that's just my opinion. # PaulG on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 7:31 pm: I wonder what happened to the shuttle. Please, let's not restart the Voyager infinite shuttle thing. Josh M on Wednesday, January 08, 2003 - 9:07 pm: It was Shuttlepod One. That's the pod that is ususally featured on this show. Hopefully, the Arkonians recovered it for them. Or maybe the transporter can take the entire thing (probably not). # Not necessarily a nit, but I am curious how Trip determined that the outside atmosphere on the moon was breathable while still inside his shuttle. He says that main power was down. Blue Berry on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 2:58 am: PaulG, While picking a place to crash land Trup picked a place with a breathable atmosphere.Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 4:48 am: Not only did this moon have a breathable atmosphere, it also had a Earthlike gravity. Now I have heard of the possibility that some gas giants might be large enough to have an Earth size moon orbiting, so it's not necasarily a nit, but it does seem awfully convenient. TJFleming on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 7:01 am: Me too. And just how close could this gas giant be to its sun? I don't think Jupiter's moons ever get very warm. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 4:48 am: Dawn on a moon orbiting a gas giant... that just sounded odd to me. First off we have the moon's rotation (unknown), then we have the fact that it is orbiting a gas giant which is orbiting the star. When the moon is on the backside of the planet it would be night regardless of which way the moon is facing & on the dayside of the planet wouldn't the 'darkside' of the moon be illuminated by reflected light from the surface of the gas giant? Josh M on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 12:42 pm: Only if there is a lunar eclipse. I don't know how many there are with gas giants but with the Moon and Earth, they don't happen very often. ScottN on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 2:52 pm: Sorry, Josh, but "Earthlight" is common on Luna's Nearside during local lunar night. # Steve Oostrom on Thursday, January 09, 2003 - 10:21 pm: Why did the alien ship crash? It shot down the shuttlepod. Did the alien follow the shuttlepod in to confirm the kill? Wouldn't the alien pilot know the risk of this, or did he think he had one of those modified shuttles? elwood on Friday, January 10, 2003 - 7:56 am: I think this star system was recently occupied by the Arkonians. That would explain why they didn't know about the threat to engines. Also explains why T'Pol didn't know about this from Vulcan star maps. # Influx on Friday, January 10, 2003 - 8:11 am: Also, I'd think Phlox would want a sample of Zho'Kaan's spit, as it appears to have magnificent healing properties. Perhaps eventually good relations were established, leading to the development of the dermal regenerator. inblackestnight on Thursday, September 20, 2007 - 11:11 am: I thought the very same thing, although I don't know how spit can be turned into a device that heals with an energy beam. The saliva also works the same way as the DR; the blood from Trip's cut also disappears. Seniram 21:16, October 25, 2018 (UTC) The Dermal Regenerator could produce an energy field which duplicates the active ingredient from Zho’Kaan’s spit/vomit. # Trike on Monday, January 13, 2003 - 2:38 am: Trip and his friend stay on the ledge after making contact with Enterprise, rather than seeking shelter or at least seeing if there's a shaded location ... anywhere. ScottN on Monday, January 13, 2003 - 9:13 am: I think that Zho'kann, at least, was too weak to move. Trip was getting there too. Josh M on Sunday, January 19, 2003 - 1:31 am: They looked pretty worn out. Maybe they just didn't have the strength left to get back up. # Further, because a shuttle would have to be sent to rescue them, why didn't they head to a likely landing site. It's not going to be on the side of a hill. Obi-Juan on Monday, January 13, 2003 - 7:24 pm: Trip and Zho'kann had to lug the transmitter to high ground to contact Enterprise, because the low ground blocked their signal. Better to find a shady spot on high ground so they could stay in touch with the rescue shuttle, find out where they would land, etc. Influx on Tuesday, January 14, 2003 - 7:31 am: Yes, that would have made sense, if they perched on the rock on the opposite side of where the sun came up! # Trike on Monday, January 13, 2003 - 11:50 am: Geez, I completely forgot one of my better nits: When talking to Enterprise, Trip says Arconian even though he hadn't been told that was the name of the alien species. Darth Sarcasm on Tuesday, January 14, 2003 - 5:56 pm: Perhaps T'Pol provided him with information on the region and the name of the Arconians appeared in Trip's PADD. And he simply figured out through a simple keyword search... "aggressive species, poison spit, healing vomit" ' # ''Anonymous on Thursday, January 16, 2003 - 6:47 pm: When I first saw the Arkonian, I thought of that fellow at Starfleet HQ in The Voyage Home, who reported some of the cloud cover readings while the probe was vaporizing the oceans. Both Zho'kann and the Starfleet operative had a pointed back to the head. He's sitting at the console in the middle of the room when Cartwright is told that Admiral Kirk is hailing them. However, the Starfleet operative, if I recall, didn't have as "busy" a face. '''Either the busy parts of Arkonian facial structure becomes less pronounced in the interem for some reason, or the two are from different species with a relatively recent shared ancestry. #Since the Arconians looked reptilian I assumed they were cold-blooded, and could withstand the heat better, but evidently I was wrong. So Arconians don't handle temperature change well. Why not turn up the heat around the transporter room? Remember, this is a relativly primitive transporter, which may not work properly if the heat in and around the room is raised. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise